Après la Danse Football!
by anny.heart
Summary: Suite de 'La Deuxième Danse' Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous que Sue a gagné avec Jack lors de la vente aux enchères?


**Après la Danse… Football!**

« Sue, tu es prête? Il va arrive dans une minute, maintenant! » Dit Lucy depuis la porte de la chambre de son amie.

« Oui, j'ai presque terminé. » Elle répliqua, des papillons commençant à envahir son estomac, se heurtant comme des autos tamponneuses.

« Alors, quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit où vous alliez? » Demanda la femme à la peau foncée sa curiosité devenant insoutenable.

« On est sensé aller manger, mais il ne m'a pas dit où exactement—il voulait que ce soit une surprise. » Une pointe de rouge apparu sur ses joues au mot 'surprise'. Elle avait quelques soupçons qu'il avait certains 'sentiments' pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils puissent aller aussi loin que ceux qu'elle avait pour lui. Comment un homme comme Jack Hudson pourrait aimer la simple Sue Thomas?... « Après on va aller à la partie de football. Je sais pas s'il a prévu quoi que ce soit après pour la soirée. » Sue termina déçue que ce 'rendez-vous' puisse finir tôt.

« Tu es superbe! Il ne pourra pas résister au fait de t'avoir pour lui tout seul pour TOUTE une journée! » Lui dit son amie pour la convaincre.

« Lucy! Je porte seulement un jean et un chandail de football! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver irrésistible dans tout ça? » Refléta Sue légèrement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir s'habiller convenablement pour leur premier rendez-vous 'non-officiel'. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous, puisque c'était le résultat d'une vente aux enchères qu'elle avait remporté, bien qu'elle ne pouvait oublier les mots qu'il lui avait dit la nuit précédente…

_« Je vais passer te prendre demain à midi pour le lunch, ensuite on se dirigera vers le stade pour la partie. Okay? »_

_« C'est parfait. »_

_« Alors c'est un rendez-vous! »_

Un rendez-vous!... Quand la sonnette retentit, Lévi vint la prévenir que Jack était à la porte. « Je m'en occupe, Luce. »

La réaction de Jack surpassa les attentes de Lucy—sa bouche s'ouvrit béante aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Sue. La voir habillée si simplement envoya des pensées de ce que leur vie pourrait être… s'il trouvait finalement le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu… Tu es… très belle. » Il finit par dire entre deux inspirations.

**« MERCI."** Elle murmura et signa en retour.

_Ce sera une excellente journée!... _il pensa l'escortant à l'extérieur, une main sur le bas de son dos.

---

Pour le lunch ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant où Sue n'était jamais allé auparavant—Jack lui dit qu'un ami était le propriétaire et qu'il faisait les meilleurs pitas au poulet en ville. Il ne mentait pas ; tout était délicieux. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils discutèrent de leur travail, leurs amis et leurs vies, mais n'approfondirent pas trop le sujet. Jack ne voulait pas que ce moment devienne bizarre ou que Sue soit mal à l'aise. Ce devait être le parfait premier rendez-vous et préférablement son dernier premier rendez-vous…

La partie était amusante à regarder et l'ambiance était si survoltée que Sue pouvait sentir les vibrations des acclamations de la foule. Jack s'assura d'expliquer les règles du jeu dès le début. Effleurant chaque partie possible de son corps contre elle aussi souvent que possible, il provoqua des frissons tout le long de leurs corps. Des chocs électriques n'auraient pas donné à Sue plus la chaire de poule que Jack le faisait. Elle sentait la tension de trois ans de retenue disparaître et laisser aux nouveaux sentiments prendre la place qu'ils auraient dû occuper depuis leur première rencontre. Des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, ne pouvait expliquer avec des mots. C'était effrayant et rafraichissant tout à la fois.

Lorsque la partie fut presque terminée, les deux équipes étaient à égalité et il n'y avait plus qu'un jeu à faire. Jack et Sue encourageaient les Redskins puisque c'était l'équipe locale. Ils avaient l'avantage du ballon et étaient prêts à le mettre en jeu. L'excitation était à son comble partout dans les gradins et le couple d'amoureux ne faisait pas exception. Le quart-arrière prit le ballon et le lança au receveur juste que dans la zone des buts… et… touché!!! Ils ont gagné!!!

Sue cria des cris de joie à l'équipe et dans un geste impulsif, elle s'élança dans les bras de Jack, l'embrassant sur la bouche. Pris par surprise par son action, l'homme aux cheveux foncés fixa son expression gênée alors qu'elle se reculait légèrement. Son regard baissa au sol et du rouge commença à se répandre sur son visage. Relevant son menton avec son index, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Quand tu m'embrasse comme ceci… Je crois que tu veux dire ça dans ce sens là… Si c'est ça bébé embrasses-moi encore… » Fixant ses pupilles couleur de chocolat, Sue pouvait voir la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Les paroles de la danse de la nuit précédente révélaient qu'il ÉTAIT en amour avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser le baiser qu'il demandait, elle se rapprocha donc de lui amenant ses mains derrière sa tête pour caresser doucement ses cheveux pendant que ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait même imaginé oser agir avec autant de culot… mais jamais un homme n'avait apporté des sentiments aussi puissants en elle, dans son cœur et son âme…

Se reculant pour respirer un peu, elle ajouta la seule chose qui restait à dire.

« Embrasses-moi encore… » Ce qu'il fit…

FIN

Anny_Heart


End file.
